1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to cooking appliances and more particularly to a barbecue having an improved hinge mechanism for adjusting an angle between two cooking plates thereof in response to the different thickness of foodstuffs or the number of foodstuffs to be broiled.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a barbecue is held in an open area (e.g., park) where meat is broiled on a grill over a charcoal fire. Ashes may be left at the place after barbecuing. This is not desirable. Recently, a barbecue capable of being easily assembled is available. Such barbecues are particularly suitable for the garden. While it is advantageous for keeping the environment clean, it is also disadvantageous for being unstable after assembly. More recently, many improvements (e.g., temperature setting, grease collecting cups, etc.) are found in commercially available barbecues. Thus, continuing improvements in the development of barbecues are constantly being sought in order to contribute significantly to the advancement of the art.